Ils seront toujours là
by AliceScarlet
Summary: Les chevaliers d'or ont rendu leurs armures. Mais qui les portent aujourd'hui ? Eux vont le découvrir pour le meilleur et pour le pire ... Mélange entre Saint Seiya et Saint Seiya Omega mais prenez la peine de venir lire même si vous aimez pas Omega.
1. Retrouvailles ou presque

Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs.

Aujourd'hui, je commence un nouveau recueil qui mélange humour et tristesse. En effet, je parle de nos chevaliers d'or qui nous ont malheureusement quittés.

Contexte : Post-Hadès/Omega.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment résumer cela mais en gros, les chevaliers d'or défunts sont envoyés par les dieux sur Terre pour voir ceux qui portent les armures d'or dans une des suites de Saint Seiya : Saint Seiya Omega.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon plus grand malheur).

PS : je ne sais pas quad paraîtra le chapitre suivant, tout dépend de mon imagination .

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Où était-il ? Il ne savait pas.<p>

Mu se trouvait devant une bâtisse qui ressemblait vaguement à un temple. Il était donc sur Terre.

Mais pourquoi son âme avait été envoyée ici ?

Ce matin, les dieux étaient venus le chercher et lui dire qu'ils voulaient lui montrer quelque chose. Du coup, le Bélier s'était retrouvé là, sans indications ni rien qui puisse l'aider. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est que personne ne pouvait le voir.

Intrigué, il décida de se diriger vers ce temple. En marchant, Mu regarda aux alentours et finit par faire une hypothèse : il devait être au Sanctuaire. En effet, en comptant les autres temples, il y en avait 12 comme les maisons du zodiaque. Et puis, le premier temple, une fois arrivé à proximité, dévoilait le signe représentatif de la constellation du Bélier.

Pourquoi l'avoir envoyé devant cette maison qui fut la sienne ?

Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, Mu entendit des bruits de pas et vit cinq personnes. C'étaient des chevaliers. Le réparateur d'armures identifia sans mal l'armure de Pégase et du Dragon seulement ce n'étaient ni Seiya ni Shiryu qui portaient les armures. Il y avait, malgré tout, des traits communs entre le Dragon et le garçon qui porte cette armure.

Il finit par les suivre : il aurait peut être un indice sur l'époque où on l'avait envoyé en entrant dans le temple.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Mu dû se protéger les yeux de la lumière tellement la maison était illuminée. L'endroit était devenu clair et possédait un champ de fleurs, c'était nettement plus accueillant qu'à l'époque où Mu en était le propriétaire.

Les chevaliers que le Bélier suivait s'étaient stoppés, sentant la présence d'un Cosmo qui ne tarda pas à se matérialiser devant eux par un éclat doré.

Là, toutes les interrogations, les questions demeurées sans réponses s'envolèrent en même temps que les larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage de Mu.

Devant un Bélier tout retourné était apparu le chevalier d'or gardien de la première maison, reconnaissable entre tous par son armure qui scintillait de milles feux. Mais ce n'était pas la nostalgie de revoir son ancienne armure qui arrachait des larmes de joie à Mu mais son porteur : un garçon qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, des cheveux bruns beaucoup plus longs que dans les souvenirs du défunt chevalier.

Les deux Béliers s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois quand le plus jeune avait 8 ans, avant que son maître ne parte pour les Enfers sans être jamais revenu. Mu ne savait pas comment avait pu réagir son disciple en apprenant sa mort mais il avait pris la relève malgré tout : Kiki.

Il avait bien grandi et était devenu plus sage. Son visage ne souriait plus, ses yeux n'avaient plus cette lueur de malice et d'innocence qui arrivait à ravir Mu. Cela fit un pincement au cœur du chevalier : combien de fois avait-il souri en voyant ce visage plein de vie qui aujourd'hui n'exprime que le néant ?

Sa voix elle aussi était devenue plus grave quand Kiki s'adressa aux « jeunes chevaliers » comme il le disait.

Comme Mu avec le groupe de Seiya, Shun, Shiryu et Hyoga, le nouveau Bélier leur apprit le septième sens puis répara leurs armures avant de les laissait partir.

C'était la première fois que le maître vit le résultat de son enseignement : une réparation d'armures parfaite. Mu en fut touché et était très fier d'avoir éduqué ce chevalier qui aujourd'hui symbolise la régénération et le talent artisanal.

Néanmoins, il était temps de partir. Le Bélier le sentit. Aussi, il avança suffisamment pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de Kiki avant de lui dire :

-Kiki, mon disciple, même si tu ne peux pas m'entendre, je veux te le dire.

Désolé.

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu rester plus longtemps à tes côtés, désolé de t'avoir abandonné, de t'avoir laissé seul. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu te donner une enfance digne de toi, désolé que tu n'ai pas pu jouer avec d'autres enfants de ton âge, désolé d'avoir été si dur avec toi.

Je t'ai privé de ta vie et jamais je ne t'ai montré un seul signe de ce que je pouvais ressentir, je n'ai voulu que te rendre fort en oubliant tout le reste.

Maintenant que je ne suis plus là, je me rends compte de mes erreurs mais il est trop tard. »

Mu s'approcha encore et finit pas prendre Kiki dans ses bras bien qu'il ne le sache pas.

-J'espère que tu sauras un jour que je suis fier de toi, Aries no Kiki,

Mon fils ... »

Et Mu disparut, ne laissant derrière lui que ses larmes et ses regrets.

* * *

><p>Voilà ... En espérant que cela vous est plu et à plus tard.<p> 


	2. Un chevalier pas si différent

Bonjour à tous.

Me voici avec le deuxième chapitre consacré à Aldébaran, un personnage dont on ne sait pas grand chose. Je tiens à vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à ce recueil et remercie également tous ceux qui le suivent.

Réponse aux reviews (pas vraiment) anonymes :

Miss Homme Enceinte 2 : je te remercie pour ta review ^^ Ne pouvant pas t'envoyer de PM, je te réponds ici. J'espère te faire rire avec ces chevaliers qui n'auront pas la langue dans leurs poches, je peux te le dire XD

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Aldébaran était dans le flou le plus total.<p>

Il y a une heure, on était venu chercher Mu qui était revenu en pleurs mais avec un sourire, chose plutôt rare chez le Bélier en ce moment. Il avait finalement consenti à leur expliquer la raison de tout cela : on avait envoyé son âme pendant quelques minutes sur Terre, au Sanctuaire. Il avait ainsi pu revoir son disciple, Kiki, devenu chevalier d'or du Bélier.

Aucun chevalier ne savait pourquoi les dieux avaient agi de cette façon jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne chercher le Taureau.

Et maintenant, il était devant son temple, debout, à réfléchir. Pourquoi l'avoir envoyé ici ? Mu d'accord, puisqu'il était le maître du chevalier du Bélier. Mais Aldébaran n'avait eu aucun disciple.

La curiosité finit par l'emporter sur tout le reste et le chevalier d'or avança. Arrivé à l'intérieur de la maison, il fut devançait par les chevaliers de bronze. Mu leur en avait parlé : un Pégase qui n'est pas Seiya, un Dragon qui n'est pas Shiryu mais qui lui ressemble, ainsi que trois autres chevaliers dont les armures leurs étaient inconnues. Ne manquait plus que le chevalier d'or du Taureau qui d'ailleurs fit son apparition du haut de la statue qui représente sa constellation.

Il était assez grand et plutôt fort, comme Aldébaran. Un vrai chevalier ! Le remplaçant idéal en quelque sorte. Le chevalier d'or se présenta comme étant Harbinger, le chevalier de la puissance et de la destruction. Sa voix ressemblait à celle d'un cinglé et Aldébaran ne tarda pas à en avoir la preuve. Devant lui, Harbinger venait de rompre les os de Pégase, Koga de son prénom si on en croit les cris de ses amis. Le chevalier finissa au sol, à moitié mort.

Quelle horreur !

Il trahissait Athéna au profit de ... au profit de qui d'ailleurs ? Un autre dieu probablement. Il se mit à écouter la conversation, enfin plutôt le monologue de Harbinger étant donné que personne ne pouvait lui répondre suite aux craquements des os de chaque chevalier.

Aldébaran découvrit ainsi un bout du passé du chevalier d'or. C'était assez triste : une enfance où il a était martirisé jusqu'à se réveiller et se venger. Seulement, ce n'était pas une excuse. On ne trahie pas la déesse protectrice de l'amour et la paix sur Terre pour un autre dieu, le dieu de la guerre Mars en l'occurrence. En plus, ce dieu-là l'encourage dans son vis en lui donnant accès à tous les craquements d'os qu'il voulait. C'est ainsi qu'Aldébaran apprit également que c'était Mars qui avait donné certaines armures d'or, dont celle de Harbinger. Ça faisait peur pour les autres chevaliers.

Le Taureau finissa mon monologue et envoya tous les chevaliers sauf Koga vers une autre dimension. Comme ça, il pouvait finir son combat tranquille. Tout cela pour, qu'à la fin, Harbinger laisse passer le chevalier de bronze en lui disant qu'il aurait tout le loisir de lui détruire les os plus tard. Il aurait été vaincu s'il avait continué, pensa Aldébaran.

Lui aussi avait sa fierté.

Finalement, ils se ressemblaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et ce sentiement se confirma quand Harbinger sortit de son temple en direction du premier. Aldébaran, qui l'avait suivi, pu apercevoir Kiki. Alors, c'est lui le petit dont Mu s'est occupé pendant des années. Et le Taureau était venu l'aider.

On dirait Mu et lui avant leur mort : unis, combattant ensemble, s'entraidant, étant là l'un pour l'autre ...

Aldébaran disparu finalement, serein. La relève était assurée.

* * *

><p>La relève est-elle vraiment assurée pour tout le monde ? On verra cela avec les Gémeaux (quand j'aurais fini de l'écrire) XD<p>

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine ^^


	3. Les opposés s'attirent (ou pas)

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite de ce recueil avec un peu de décalage par rapport aux deux précédents. La raison est toute simple : j'ai dû faire un choix sur tout ce que je pouvais reprocher à Paradox. Mais la voilà enfin !

Je ne le dis pas assez souvent, mais merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien en général ^^

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Miss Homme Enceinte 2 : Merci pour ta review ^^ Tes idées sont très intéressantes pour la suite. Je ne dirais pas si tu es proche ou non de la vérité mais sache que je n'avais pas pensé à certaines choses alors je te remercie de me les avoir rappelées.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>-Tu penses qu'il y aura le cadet ?<p>

-Je ne sais pas Kanon, tout dépend d'Athéna. »

Les Gémeaux sont toujours deux. C'est pour cela que c'est Saga et Kanon qui se présentèrent devant la troisième maison. Mu et Aldébaran leurs avaient expliqué tout ce qu'ils savaient ainsi que l'hypothèse qui s'était formé suite aux voyages : les dieux envoyaient les chevaliers d'or voir leurs successeurs. Saga et Kanon étaient donc là pour voir le ou les chevaliers des Gémeaux.

C'est sur cette incertitude qu'ils entrèrent dans le temple qui se dressait devant eux. A l'intérieur, ils virent le Dragon qui venait de reprendre ses esprits. Le Taureau l'avait donc envoyé une maison plus haut.

-C'est vrai qu'il ressemble à Shiryu ce gamin.

-Oui, répliqua Saga, il doit y avoir un lien entre eux.

-Déjà, il y a l'armure ... »

Saga le fit taire d'un geste et lui montra un écureuil. Il était apparu comme ça et demandait au Dragon de le suivre, chose que le chevalier fit. Les jumeaux firent de même tout en échangeant leurs impressions :

-Je viens de fumer ou l'écureuil a parlé ?

-Non, tu n'as pas rêvé, le corrigea Saga, l'écureuil a bien dit quelque chose.

-C'est trop bizarre ! Tu crois que c'est une illusion ?

-J'en doute. Quel intérêt de faire apparaître une petite bête ?

-C'est fourbe. Là, il l'attire soit pour le tuer, soit pour l'envoyer dans une autre dimension où il finira par errer pour l'éternité.

-On va vite le savoir. »

En effet, Saga et Kanon venaient d'arriver dans une autre dimension ... qui était un peu spéciale et vraiment pas aux goûts de Kanon :

-Non mais c'est quoi ça ?! On est dans le pays des merveilles ou quoi ?! C'EST QUOI CETTE CONNERIE ?!

-Calme-toi Kanon. Je veux bien que ce monde soit un peu étrange et surréaliste mais ce n'est pas la peine de hurler. Personne ne peut t'entendre sauf moi et là, tu me brise les tympans.

-J'y peux rien si ça m'énerve. V'là l'image que l'on donne de nous. Dans deux secondes, le Gémeau va venir avec des bonbons et dire « Tu veux être mon ami ? ».

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. »

Kanon se retourna pour suivre le regard de son frère et se mit à hurler. Tout comme son frère, il venait de voir arriver le chevalier des Gémeaux qui était une fille. Leurs têtes se décomposèrent n'importe qui aurait pu les confondre avec des cadavres. La faute à cette fille qui porte l'armure des Gémeaux : entre les froufrous et les cœurs, elle était loin de faire peur.

Son nom : Paradox, le chevalier de l'amour et du destin.

-D'où les Gémeaux représentent l'amour ? La puissance, la peur, je veux bien, mais pas l'amour ! s'exclama Kanon.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi là-dessus. De plus, l'armure a énormément changé.

-Ouais, elle a des seins !

-Je ne parlais pas forcément de cela mais plutôt du casque.

-Ca, c'est une bonne chose. C'est largement mieux que le saladier qu'on devait se taper.

-Ca c'est sûr. »

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, les deux chevaliers vivants buvaient le thé au lieu de « se foutre sur la gueule » pour reprendre Kanon. Puis la Gémeau se mit à parler à Ryuho, le Dragon. Les jumeaux ne dirent rien mais n'en pensèrent pas moins.

Puis, une partie retint leur attention : Paradox parlait de Shiryu. Il était encore en vie et Ryuho était son fils, ce qui explique la ressemblance. D'après le Dragon, Shiryu aurait perdu l'usage de tous ses sens suite à une dure bataille. Le reste de la conversation passa au-dessus des frères qui préféraient parler de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre :

-Au moins, il y en a un qui est encore en vie, dit Kanon.

-J'espère que les autres bronzes aussi.

-On le saura plus tard, quand les âmes des autres chevaliers viendront ici.

-Oui, tu as raison.

-N'empêche, c'est dommage qu'il n'y en avait aucun qui était Gémeau, ça nous aurait évité cette dégénérée ... »

Kanon ne finit pas sa phrase. Il venait de voir Paradox changer de couleur de cheveux. L'aura qui émanait d'elle était plus maléfique mais également plus puissante. Le Paradox de la haine, tel était son nom.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit sur la dégénérée et tout.

-La pauvre, compatit Saga qui avait vécu la même chose.

-Il faut croire que les Gémeaux n'échappent pas à leur destin. »

Kanon avait raison. Le combat se poursuivi avec ce changement perpétuel de personnalité et se finit par la défaite de Paradox. En fait, Ryuho s'était éveillé au septième sens et avait pu assommer le chevalier des Gémeaux. Néanmoins, il ne la tua pas, chose que Saga n'approuva pas :

-Il ferait mieux de la tuer pour éviter des ennuis supplémentaires.

-Il ne peut pas savoir quelle est la destinée liée à ceux qui sont choisis par cette armure. »

Le combat étant fini, les deux jumeaux finirent par disparaître.

-J'espère que la cadette saura aider sa sœur. »

Nul ne sait qui prononça cette phrase mais il fût entendu par les dieux.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ce texte qui est dans un registre très différent des deux premiers.<p>

Comme vous devez vous en douter, le prochain sera sur Deathmask et Schiller, Je tiens à vous prévenir tout de suite mais je suis fan de DM et je hais Schiller. Vous voilà prévenus.

A la prochaine ^^


	4. Une âme pas contente

Salut à tous !

Ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas publié mais voilà (enfin) le chapitre consacré à Deathmask !

Je vous préviens le langage est loin d'être soutenu mais sinon ce serait pas notre Cancer préféré.

P.S. : merci à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 pour ta review :P

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>-Quelle m**** ! pensa Deathmask.<p>

Lui aussi avait été envoyé au Sanctuaire, comme ses frères d'armes avant lui. Mais le Cancer n'en avait rien à foutre de savoir qui avait pu prendre son armure et ce qu'il faisait avec. Seulement, les Dieux semblaient avoir oublié de lui demander son avis, d'où sa présence devant la quatrième maison.

Pressé que cela se termine, Deathmask avança d'un pas sûr vers son ancien temple, enfin pas vraiment vu que Shaka et Saga l'avait détruit. Ils n'auraient pas dû : cela aurait évité au Cancer de faire une crise cardiaque.

Où sont passées les têtes qui sont censées être dans le mur, le plafond et le sol de la maison du Cancer ? Où sont les trophées du chevalier qui vit ici ? Pas dans ce temple en tout cas.

-P*****, mais qu'est-ce que je fous là moi ?! cria Deathmask, déjà que ça me fait chier mais si j'ai pas un peu de divertissement, autant remourir ! »

Le Cancer eut juste le temps de finir sa phrase que le décor du temple changea. Deathmask pu ainsi contempler une magnifique plage, enfin plutôt du sable et de la flotte de son point de vue. D'ailleurs, dans le sable, une jeune fille reprenait ses esprits. Le Cancer se rappela vaguement en avoir entendu parler par les chevaliers qui étaient venus au Sanctuaire. Néanmoins, aucun ne savait qui c'était.

Tout cela, Deathmask s'en fout comme de son premier mort :

-Il est où le chevalier qui n'a pas mis de têtes dans la maison du Cancer ? se questionna-t-il.

Il vient de faire son entrée dans un éclat d'or, comme son armure. Et là, si Deathmask n'avait pas encore fait de crise cardiaque, il en aurait eu une en le voyant.

Schiller, le chevalier de la mort et de la création.

-Mon c**, t'es le chevalier de rien du tout ! D'où c'est que le chevalier de la mort a des allures de diva ?! Encore, si t'avais été Poisson, j'aurais compris, mais pas Cancer. Les jumeaux avaient raison : v'là la réputation de m**** qu'on se tape avec ces chevaliers-là ! »

Et il continua de longues minutes à insulter le chevalier qui ne l'entendait pas et qui était en train d'invoquer ... des macchabées ? Voilà qui change la donne. C'est plus du tout pareil si le Cancer en titre se servait de cadavres pour battre ses adversaires.

-Même moi, je l'ai jamais fait ! fut la seule remarque de Deathmask.

Il regarda ce combat qui s'annonçait croustillant. La jeune fille, Yuna de l'Aigle, devait se débarrasser des morts-vivants qui n'étaient autre que ses meilleures amies. Quoi de mieux pour pimenter cette journée.

Malheureusement, le combat ne s'éternisa pas, la bronze ayant renvoyé les corps sans âmes dans leur cercueil. Deathmask put ainsi observer la plus terrible attaque de l'Aigle qui se solda par un échec.

La fille finit aux Enfers grâce au Seki Shiki Meikai Ha. Seulement, l'attaque ne l'avait envoyé que elle et pas le chevalier. Il ne tenait pas à l'achever personnellement ?! Voilà qui redémarra la série d'insultes que Deathmask avait arrêtée plus tôt.

Heureusement qu'arriva Koga et Ryuho sinon le Cancer aurait fini par avoir la voix cassée à force de gueuler. Schiller relança son attaque qui fit disparaître Yuna mais Koga réussit à l'amener avec lui. Du coup, Deathmask fut obligé de suivre. Enfin, il revoyait un paysage connu avec toutes ces âmes qui se dirigeait vers le puits des âmes pour finir en Enfer.

Mais déjà le combat reprit de plus belle avec les trois chevaliers.

Après une éternité, quelque chose changea. Le chevalier de Pégase se mit à péter un plomb et son cosmos grandit en même temps que sa rage avec le Cancer. Deathmask put ainsi voir « la diva » se prendre une raclée mémorable avec que « la nunuche », Yuna, ne le ramène à la raison.

-Mais elle est c**** celle-là ! Il aurait pu foutre la raclée à ce t*** ** *** si elle l'avait laissé faire, se mit à gueuler Deathmask.

A la fin, il allait vraiment perdre sa voix. Mais qu'importe, il fallait qu'il évacue, qu'il extériorise ses sentiments.

Mais le combat se termina : Yuna s'éveilla au septième sens et Schiller rendit son dernier souffre dans un puits de lave.

-C'est pas trop tôt. Dommage que l'autre, elle soit pas morte aussi tellement elle sert à rien mais c'est déjà pas mal. Je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer et oublier tout ça ! dit Deathmask dans un soupir de soulagement.

Et il disparu, non sans insulter une dernière le chevalier de l'Aigle.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est fini. En espérant que cela vous a plu. Si c'est le cas (ou non), remplissez l'encadré en dessous pour me le dire ^^<p>

A la prochaine pour découvrir les Lions XD


End file.
